


try lang to mga mumsh

by armani_anagram



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armani_anagram/pseuds/armani_anagram





	1. Chapter 1

hello. ito ang unang chapter. yey!


	2. Chapter 2

ito ang pangalawang chapter! yey ulit!!! hahahahaha


End file.
